Moving On
by iamselena
Summary: MarionXIndiana. This is really all about their relationship. The sadness, the hurt, the pain... but in the end, they belong together.


**AN:** I simply love Indiana Jones! Yup! I am a true blue fan and proud of it! And I love Jones' relationship with Marion Ravenwood, so I dedicated a fic to them. Ta da!

Oh, and I don't own the movie nor the characters. Now **that** sucks.

-

-

-

**_Moving On_**

-

-

-

"Henry Jones Junior, I swear after I'm through with this, I am going to rip a specific part of your anatomy and—" Marion's death threat was rudely interrupted as she let out a horrifying scream that could've woken up the dead. She was currently in labor at the local hospital, about to give birth to her first-born.

"Honey, keep up with me," Collin Williams urged, hoping to all the gods above that his wife would get through this safely. "Come on. Push… push… push…"

Marion opened an eye and hissed in her pain, "You try pushing! This isn't as easy as it looks, you know!" She let out another scream, and her husband flinched.

Oh, Jones, he thought, as he let Marion hold his hand and crush it. I do hope you know exactly what you left.

_**O**_

An hour or so later, Collin peeked inside the room with daisies at hand. His face brightened as he saw Marion holding a blanket. "Hello there, gorgeous," he greeted teasingly, walking quickly to her side. He dropped a kiss to her forehead. "How's my girl?"

Marion sighed contentedly and looked down on the newborn with loving eyes. "I'm fine," she answered, "and I would like to introduce you to a little someone."

"You do?"

Marion grinned, then her expression turned somber. "Collin, you've been good to me, and I'm thankful—"

"Not this again—"

"—but do you mind if I name him Henry Jones the Third?"

Collin fell off the bed.

**_O_**

Professor Henry Jones Jr. felt guilty as hell as he took out a piece of paper and wrote. It had been a year since he had last made contact with her, broke off the wedding and left.

God.

That was the hardest thing he did—leaving her. Harder than battle out with snakes and leap off cliffs.

The instant he did so, he wanted to run back in her arms and just let her soothe him. But his manly pride got in the way until his conscience started bugging him. So he wrote.

And waited.

And waited for her reply.

But a huge amount of time passed before he knew she wasn't going to write back. He had stared outside for the mailman, waiting for him to know if she had written as small as an _I am fine_ note.

But none.

Nada.

Zilch.

So he tried to forget about her.

But only god knows how hard that was.

**_O_**

"Get your hands off me, you rotten, rusty, son-of-a-bitch!"

He'd know that voice anywhere. The foul language, the don't-mess-with-me tone of her voice—he knew it was **her** before she even showed her face from the shadows.

Marion Ravenwood.

And she saw him.

And smiled.

"Indiana Jones."

A smile graced his lips as he walked towards her, intending to give her a hug.

"'Bout time you showed up." And she ignored him and went directly in the arms of that kid, saying, "Sweetheart."

"Mom!"

The hell--? Mom? Sweetheart?

"Mom?" He rudely interrupted the two, but he couldn't help but say, "Your mother is Marion Ravenwood?"

"Oh, for god's sake, Jones, it's not that hard!" she retorted irritably.

Her affirmative, sarcastic rejoinder nearly led him to faint. She had a child… with another man. But was that really a surprise? Marion was a great catch. Although she could be rude and brash, she is sweet, gentle and considerate—when she wanted to, that is.

And when he learned that she was going to get killed if he didn't talk to Oxley, well, was there really any second thoughts about that?

**_O_**

A son. He has a son.

Henry Jones the Third.

A son.

And Marion didn't even let him finish school!

He found out a couple of hours before while sinking in that damned quick sand. And the snake. A rat snake, but a snake nonetheless. It makes him shudder at the thought of the scaly, slimy… thing. And now they were arguing inside at the back of the truck, acting as if they weren't captured and bound together.

And then she mentioned Collin's name. Wait a minute. Collin Williams?

"Collin? As in Collin Williams?" he asked incredulously. If possible, he could feel his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "You married him? I introduced you!"

"I think you gave up your vote on who I marry when you decided to break it off a week before the wedding!" she snapped.

And then they were arguing again. His son—god, he still wasn't used to it—tried to placate things between them, but failed. Then Indiana kicked the uniform-clad man with the help of Mutt, and he freed himself. After untying the rope that bounded his son's two hands, Indiana went to free Marion.

Then she said, a hint of jealousy evident, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who moved on. There must plenty of women for you after all these years." He stood up and ripped the roof off the truck and tossed the knife back to his son.

"There were a few," he said, his eyes drilling into hers, "but they all had the same problem."

"Yeah? What's that?" Marion asked, thinking that those girls were too clingy or too blonde. Or maybe—

"They weren't you, honey," and he levered himself and escaped from the roof.

Marion couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Somehow, even after all these years, he is still the guy who could possibly make her happy.

**_O_**

Okay.

This was getting suicidal.

Well, aren't all of his adventures have the tendency to be suicidal?

But he was still alive and breathing, even after all the bullets the lunatic woman tried to shoot through his head.

First, they fell off the cliff—courtesy of Marion. Those little things like speeding directly off the cliff, only to land on a branch safely reminds him of the reasons why he cares about her deeply. She is independent, brave, smart (in a risky sort of way) and doesn't take crap from anyone.

Then they were flowing along the river. And the waterfalls came. Yes, not once, but thrice. Indiana thought he was going to die. But as the world knows, he had a tendency to be lucky.

Next, they climbed the waterfall, only to be greeted by savages—which were actually natives of that jungle. Next, they fell into that hole and were dropped directly by those disappearing stairs. What's with bobby traps and ancient ruins anyway?

Indiana helped Marion get up as she stumbled on her feet, and she collapsed against him. Her body closely pressed against him nearly sent his mind into overdrive, thus resulting his instincts to kiss her.

Her face drifted towards his, their lips closely meeting…

"Here, hold this!"

…only to be crudely interrupted by their son, who handed him a skeleton of some sort. Well, at least it wasn't a snake.

But it was disappointing, Indiana thought as they trudged deeper into the ruins, not to kiss her when he so badly wanted to.

**_O_**

Indiana Jones—archeologist, a part-time college professor, savior of the world in some ways, idiot to love, a father to Henry Jones the Third (also know as Mutt), and soon-to-be husband to Marion Ravenwood… if only he could muster up the courage to ask her to marry him. Despite facing tons of life-threatening incidents that he oh-so miraculously managed to escape from, Indiana was nervous as to what her answer will be.

…when he finally asked her to marry him.

Again.

He knew it was right, not only because he had a son with her, but also because of the fact that he loves her. That she was the girl he had been waiting for all along. He blew the chance of spending his life with her before, and he wasn't too keen to mess this up too.

He sighed, and dropped the leather, black box that contains the diamond-studded ring he intended to propose with on the bed.

"Dad?"

Crap.

The door swung open just as Indiana reached for the box and stuffed it in his trousers. But of course, Mutt didn't miss any of that. The kid's too damn sharp to miss anything.

"What was that?" he asked, approaching his father steadily.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. Too quickly, which caused Mutt to act more curious than ever.

"You're trying to hide something from me, aren't you?" Mutt said, pointing accusingly at his father. "What's that?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Involuntarily, Indiana reached to his pocket, which caused the gleam in Mutt's eye. In a matter of seconds, Mutt managed to successfully grab the box from Indiana. "Hey!" he yelped, chasing his son around the room. "Give me that!"

"It's a box!"

"No duh."

Mutt stopped in the middle of the room and opened it. He gaped in surprise, just as Indiana snatched it back.

"You're going to propose to Mom," Mutt said hoarsely, as if he couldn't believe it. He stared at his father as if he has three heads instead of one.

Indiana shuffled his felt nervously. "Well, yeah. Are you okay with that?" he asked, his voice small and terribly nervous.

A sounding slap on the back startled Jones out of his reverie. He faced a grinning Mutt and barked, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Took you long enough, Dad," Mutt said simply, still grinning from ear to ear. "I know Mom loves you, and I think that's a consolation for you. You looked nervous as hell!"

"So you're okay with that, Junior?"

"Of course." Mutt walked back to the door. "You're my dad. And I think I'll get used to all of those upcoming adventures Mom keeps telling me about when the time comes. Life's never boring with you around." Then he frowned. "Just as long as you stop with the human wreckage thing Mom mentioned earlier."

He was about to close the door when he added, "Oh, and don't call me Junior."

**_O_**

"Indy, what are you so nervous about?" Marion asked, just after they were seated in a French restaurant. She was beautifully clothed in a spaghetti-strapped white dress that accentuated her skin with minimum jewelry. Her hair was tied to one side by a white flower, and she spritzed a natural scent that was driving Indiana mad. "And why are you red?" Marion leaned in and touched his forehead, checking his temperature. "Are you catching a cold?"

"Uh…" Indiana fanned himself with his hand, chuckling to himself. "It's just… it's so hot in here, don't you think."

At that, Marion looked at him oddly. "We're in an air-conditioned restaurant, Indy," she reminded him. "And the weather's chilly, too. Goodness, and are you sweating?"

"Just hot."

"Here." Marion wiped his forehead with her handkerchief, and leaned back, a sheepish smile on her lips. "Sorry. Force of habit. Having a son like Mutt, well, I had to deal with scratches, burns, cuts, wounds, broken bones when he was little. Especially since he was always on that motorcycle of his."

"I'm sorry."

Marion looked at him, surprised. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked. "You haven't done anything, Jones."

"For not being there for you," he replied, not quite meeting her eyes. "I know I've been a jerk these past years, and I deserve any human torture you can come up with. Leaving you was one of the hardest experiences I ever had to go through, and I—" He stopped as Marion gently placed her finger against his lips, silencing him.

She smiled. "No more. That's in the past. How about we just focus on the future?" she suggested, returning her attention to the menu. "And if we're going to be honest, yeah, you deserve to be thrown into a pit of snakes, just like last time."

Indiana shuddered, and she laughed. "But," she added, "I guess I couldn't do anything about it. It's in the past, so let's simply enjoy our dinner—"

_Plop._

Marion stared at the leather, black box dropped right before her. She then slowly raised her head to meet his eyes, and although he was fidgeting, he kept eye contact.

"Well?" he asked, his voice small.

"Well, I don't know," she answered thoughtfully, pretending to think about it, a teasing glint in her eyes. "I don't want to be ratted out just like last time, you see—"

"I won't! I won't! I promise you, Marion, I'm being serious, so will you please say yes and put me out of my misery—mmphf!" He was silenced, not by her finger, but by a kiss that took his breath away.

And of course, there was no argument whether he kissed back or not. The whole restaurant cheered them on, and the broke only to grin at each other.

"Yes," Marion answered with a happy smile. "Yes. Yes. Yes." And he took the freedom to kiss her again, another set of cheers and whistles starting up again.

Outside the restaurant, Oxley and Mutt were both grinning like idiots. "I'm glad that's over," the old archeologist said.

Mutt glanced at him. "Was there even a doubt that Mom's gonna say yes?"

The older man shook his head, a teasing smile lighting up his face. "No. I'm sure Marion would say yes. I'm just glad for Jones because, frankly speaking, he looks like he's about to faint."

"You got that right."

* * *

… and so it ends. My ending sucks, yeah, I know. I hope for my first Indiana Jones fic was okay. I know you guys already know the wedding part, which, in my opinion, is a cliffhanger. Haha! But nevertheless, the movie is fantastic! Love it! Hope you guys likey, and please ignore the typos that may pop somewhere in the story. Muah!


End file.
